Three Worlds, Two Evils, One Destiny
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: During a confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto is hit by the demetional transfer tecnique of the Mangekeyo. He wakes up on the dying world of Sylverant... Pairings: Naruto/Sheena, Genis/Presea, Lloyd/Collete, Zelos/ His Hunnies, Kimimaro/Raine?
1. Prolouge

Three Worlds, Two Evils, One Destiny

**Three Worlds, Two Evils, One Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (Kisimoto-sensei) or Tales of Symphonia (Namco Tales studios), nor do I own the concept of this story. It was created by **Synica**

**Prologue**

"Once upon a time there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with the edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the chosen one, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world"

Unknown

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I attempt this for the third time I wish to leave a short chronicle of my life in case I do not survive. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato. I am one of the Neo-sannin. I am also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi No Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu. On the day I was born my father sacrificed his life by summoning Shinigami to seal the Kyubi within my body with the shikifujin seal. For twelve years I was hated as if I were the demon that was sealed within me…. After failing to retrieve Sasuke, I left on a three year training journey with Ero-sennin…. Upon my return after three years myself, Sakura-Chan, a ROOT member named Sai, and an ANBU named Yamato, went to search for the teme again. Once again the mission was a failure; however we succeeded in preventing Orochimaru from taking over sasuke-teme's body. It has been three years scince then and now Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and I are going to try to bring back the teme one more time…

From the journal of Uzumaki Naruto, Neo Gama-sennin, seals master, Jinchuuriki, and Jounin of Konohakigure No Sato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Yo! Death and War here! Before you complain for it being so short, THIS IS A PROLOUGE. The first chapter will be longer. Speaking of which this will follow the story line of the game, meaning this fic will be EPIC. For those who are wondering what the quote is, it is the intro to Tales of Symphonia.

Well that's about it

JaNe!

Death and War of the Four Horseman


	2. Where The Hell Am I?

Yo

A/N: IM SORRY!! Yes its Death here and yes I know I up date as slow as Naruto wearing Lee's weights, but the chapters are long to compensate so bear with me please.

Disclaimer: Marley: SCROOOGE

Scrooge: OMG Marley Marley: SCROOOGE, YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA, AND SOMETHING ABOUT THREE GHOSTS, I'M GETTING STARBUCKS!

"Human or lesser summon talking"

'Human or lesser summon thinking'

"**Kyubi, summon spirit, or boss summon talking"**

'**Kyubi, summon spirit, or boss summon thinking'**

"Kyubified Naruto talking, someone reading"

"SHOUTING, TWO PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING, USING SAME JUTSU/SPELL"

**Chapter one: Where the Hell am I!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere in Rice country **

Team seven (Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi) stared down Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Ah so the fools come once again to try to take Sasuke-kun from me" said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru it is you who is the fool for thinking we will only try, for we shall succeed" said Kakashi.

"Teme your coming with us whether you like it you like it or not! I'll drag you back if I have to!!" shouted Naruto.

"Bring it on Dobe." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke please come back! Give up this crazed search for revenge!! Please!" cried Sakura as she stepped forward.

Kakashi then put his arm to stop Sakura as Naruto charged towards Sasuke.

"No Sakura this fight is between Naruto and Sasuke for now! Just keep an eye on Orochimaru and watch." said Kakashi.

"Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto as he through a punch at him.

Sasuke just pushed Naruto's punch aside while laughing insanely and kicked him in the face. They then jumped back from each other.

"DIE!!" shouted Sasuke.

He then disappeared using his amazing speed.

'Where did he go?' thought Naruto.

Sasuke then appeared right above Naruto and drop kicked Naruto. In a puff of smoke he then disappeared.

"What, a Kage Bushin!?" said Sasuke surprised.

Naruto then popped out of the ground and attempted to grab Sasuke's foot. Sasuke was too fast, however, and he disappeared from sight then tripped Naruto and tried to stab him with the drawn Kusanagi Blade. Naruto rolled over just in time though and it only grazed his back slightly. He jumped off his hands on to his feet.

"Sorry you had your chance now die!!" shouted Sasuke as he charged up a Chidori.

"NOW!!" screamed Kakashi he pulled up his headband revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

What Kakashi didn't count on was Naruto wanted Sasuke to come back ALIVE. Naruto then jumped in front of Sasuke and got sucked into a black hole.

"Damn it!" said Kakashi realizing what he had done.

"Kakashi you idiot how am I going to get the Mangekyo now!!" said Sasuke.

"No Na-Naruto" whispered Sakura.

"Kukukuku you missed Kakashi." (Guess who)

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Sakura.

"I'll kill you for that Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted at him but Orochimaru held him back "Remove your hand or loose it"

"Sasuke-kun we must leave I can sense back up on the way for them" Orochimaru answered ignoring the threat.

"Damn, next time we meet I'll kill you both Kakashi, Sakura." Sasuke screamed

The two of them vanished as if they had never been there, leaving a fuming Kakashi and sobbing Sakura behind.

"Sakura…. Let's head back."

"A-a-lright." She managed to choke out.

And with that they left for Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**?? **

'Ow.' That was Naruto's only coherent thought as he lay on the ground.

'Wait a minute…' He came to in his mindscape staring at the iron cage that held Kyubi. On the bars was a paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

"**Well you screwed up again didn't you Kit?" **the demon asked.

'Why am I not dead? And where are we?' Naruto asked the fox

"**Think for a moment Gaki, what was the name of the teqnique you were hit with?"**

'The dimensional trans-… IM AN IDIOT!' he proclaimed.

"**So I assume you understand now? The attack of the Mangekyo is not designed to kill an opponent, but to transfer them to a different dimension. That is why you aren't dead Kit. I don't know which dimension we are in though, so you should wake up and gather Intel on the world we're on." **Kyubi said

'Right thanks Kyubi. I'll come here and speak to you when I need help' Naruto replied

"**Actually" **said Kyubi **"I found a way to alter the seal so we could speak freely without having you come here. I have already made the changes, so I'll speak to you when you awaken. Now GO!" **

And with that Naruto was booted out of his mindscape and into the realm of the living and a new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up the first thing he was aware of was something digging into his back. He stood up and reached for the offending object to find he had a rather sharp stick stabbed into his lower back. He pulled it out and Kyubi quickly healed the wound.

'That healed quicker than ever before' he thought

"**Like it? I was able to alter the seal so that your body could make better use of my Youki **(Demonic Chakra)"**. **

'Well it helps. Thanks fox'

"You alright Lad?"

Naruto turned to find a short brown haired man who was rather muscular. He had a thick beard that reached the middle of his chest. His accent was not one that Naruto was familiar with but it was definitely Japanese.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto answered the man.

Next to the man was a creature that looked like a dog that was the result of one of Orochimaru's experiments. It was a bout as large as a horse and was colored white and green.

"Oi, what's yer name?" the man asked

"Naruto"

"I'm Dirk and the dog is Noishe"

"**If that's a dog than I'm a Turkey" **Kyubi remarked

'I've never seen anyone so short.' Naruto thought

"**That's because he is a dwarf dumbass"**

"Yer not from around here are ya?" the dwarf, now identified as Dirk asked

"You could say that yeah." Naruto replied "What told you I was out here?"

"It's hard to miss someone appearing where a flash of black light was" Dirk answered

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that it's not really something I can explain."

Dirk looked at Naruto with a critical eye. After a minute he shrugged. "Everyone has their secrets lad I won't press you for yours. You need somewhere to stay for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it" was Naruto's simple reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dirk's House**

Dirk brought Naruto to his house. He offered Naruto tea and went to work in his garden. While he was doing this Kyubi suggested it was time for information gathering. He examined the books in the back of the room and learned several things. To simplify it he learned:

The world was called Sylverant and they had no ninja villages

The world used mana not chakra. After a few minutes he discovered that mana and chakra are the same thing.

This world called jutsus, spells.

Lastly the world was forced to have a chosen human go on a journey to restore the worlds mana every once and a while.

During the time he was researching (not Jiraiya's kind, his own) Dirk had come inside and began to cook. The door opened and a boy walked in. He looked to be about seventeen and had two single edged swords one on each hip. He wore a red outfit that reminded Naruto of his old orange jumpsuit. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dad I'm home!"

"Lloyd"

"Hi Dad" the boy, now identified as Lloyd, said.

Lloyd scanned the room and he found Naruto sitting at the table.

"Who are you!?' Lloyd demanded

"Naruto"

"Lloyd Irving"

Lloyd looked over Naruto's outfit. "It's odd that you're wearing all dark colors"

"At least I don't wear clothing that says 'here I am, here I am, kill me'" Naruto retorted

Lloyd turned red and shouted "What did you say!?"

Naruto waved one hand in the air "Nothing, nothing"

Lloyd nods appearing unconvinced but turns to Dirk "Hey Dad, could you make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" Dirk asked in answer

"I met someone today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest. An Exsphere without a key crest is dangerous right? Wait don't tell me it's too late once you've equipped an Exsphere to your body?"

"Not at all! You just have to make an accessory out of inhibiter ore, and carve the charm into that." Dirk replied

"So you'll do it?" Lloyd asked.

"Wait just a minute, this Exsphere you are talking about, who has it?" Dirk asked.

"What? Um… a traveler, a traveling mercenary." Lloyd stuttered.

"Baloney! Exspheres are manly used by Desians. If he took one from a Desians it should already have a Key Crest on it. Now tell me truth, who is it?" Dirk questioned

"I met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere without a Key Crest." Lloyd replied.

"YOU WENT TO THE RANCH!?" Dirk shouted

"I'm sorry!" Lloyd said

"You didn't let them see your Exsphere did you"

"No I made sure. But why is my Exsphere so important?" Lloyd questioned.

"That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake." Dirk said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

Sensing that the conversation had suddenly turned private, Naruto went outside and ran into a group of four. Two of them had silver hair: one a boy of about twelve who was wearing blue clothing with white patterns on it, the other was a woman the age of twenty-four who wore brown clothes. The two looked like siblings. The other girl looked about sixteen. She had blonde hair and wore white clothes with blue lines on it. The last one was a man with red hair who looked like he was twenty-five.

The silver haired boy spoke first. "Who are you and what are you doing at Lloyds house?!"

"Why are you eaves dropping?" Naruto deadpanned.

The boy was suddenly gaping like a fish, as he had no answer. Inside thinga were getting loud enough to hear.

"WHY DIDENT YOU TELL ME?"

"If I had told you, you would have went to get revenge on the Desians"

Naruto winced slightly but only the red head took any notice.

"But still…"

"The tower of salvation appeared today, just leave the rest to Colette."

"Fine-- will you make me the key crest?"

"Lloyd have you heard nothing I've said at all?"

"Yeah heard you. But you can't expect me to do nothing now that I know"

There was the sound of bone hitting flesh.

"Ugh… YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

The door came flying open, with Lloyd in tears until the saw the five people there.

"Let me guess you heard that just now" he said

"It was impossible not to" Naruto deadpanned.

As Lloyd began talking to the others he learned a few things. One was that the blond haired girl, Colette was the chosen he had read about. The silver haired woman, Raine, and the silver haired boy, Genis, both were mages, the people from this world who used magic. The man, Kratos, was a mercenary who also used magic. He introduced himself to them and took Colette to the side to speak with her.

"Colette, would you mind if I joined you on this journey? I want to search for a way back home." He said. Though he told them he wasn't from around here he did not hell them about him being from another dimension.

"Sure! I don't mind." She said in a cheery voice.

"OK. But I have to ask you something." He said seriously

"What?"

"I want Lloyd and Genis to come"

She immediately looked saddened.

"Why?" she asked.

"Where I come from, it is customary of people of my rank to take on a team of students. Every team that was sent to me I failed because they all tried to do everything themselves, none understood the concept of teamwork. Lloyd and genius know it and they know it instinctively. They have the I'll never let my friends die so long as I draw breath mentality. I want to train them…and you as well" he explained.

She stared at him for a little while before shrugging.

"Fine meet us in the village tomorrow at noon."

With that out of the way she went to talk to Lloyd. Just as the others were about to leave, an idea struck him. He bit his thumb and went through hand seals. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, he slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and when I cleared there was a small orange frog wearing a blue Gi. The frog raised one of its webbed hands in greeting.

"Yo! Nii-san! What do you need?" it asked shocking all of those present except Naruto.

"Gamakichi! Take a look around." He stated.

Gamakichi looked around and his eyes narrowed

"Where…?" he began but Naruto cut him off

"I need you to give this to Baa-Chan and Ero-sennin. It has everything they need to know." He said handing Gamakichi a scroll. He nodded vanished in another puff of smoke.

At this point the others were gaping like fish, the ever stoic Kratos included.

"How…" was all Raine could say.

"Where I come from we don't use mana circles to cast spells we use hand signs, like I just did. The toad was what is called a summon and although it is not a summon spirit I have a contract with the toad spices allowing me to summon any of them at will."

The others appeared satisfied at that and let the matter drop. They left and Lloyd offered for him to sleep inside but he chose to sleep on the roof. Lloyd shrugged and went inside, while Naruto jumped on the roof and slowly drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage tower, Tsunade's office**

Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were all sitting in Tsunade's office solemnly, mourning the death of Uzumaki Naruto. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke in the room and Gamakichi appeared with a scroll in his hand. He took in the atmosphere of the room.

"What's up? You're acting like someone died." He stated.

They all glared at him and he shivered realizing that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Uh… I've got a message from Naruto."

Immediately the whole atmosphere brightened.

"N-Naruto's alive?" Sakura asked.

"Yep he asked me to give you this." He said handing the scroll to Tsunade.

She began to read the scroll and when she was finished she sighed.

"Looks like the Gaki has gotten himself into a real mess this time, hasn't he?"

"Yes Jiraiya he has." Tsunade answered.

"He said he is trying to find a way back and he would contact us if anything important came up." Kakashi stated.

"I know Kakashi. I just hope he can find a way back safely." Tsunade replied

Sakura spoke for the first time "Don't we all?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was awakened by the sound of shouting.

"What's going on" he asked jumping down from the roof.

"You and Lloyd never showed up to see Colette off!" Genis said.

Naruto scowled "Damn she gave us the wrong time. She must not have wanted you to come along." he said to them.

"We have to get to the village!" Lloyd shouted as he and Genis climbed on Noishe

"Lloyd when you reach the village throw this at the ground." He said handing Lloyd a three pronged kunai.

Lloyd took it and asked the obvious question.

"Why"

"Just do it!" was Naruto's reply.

Lloyd and Genis left for the village and when they arrived Lloyd placed the kunai in the ground. There was a large flash of yellow light and Naruto suddenly stood before them.

"Wha…?" Lloyd questioned

"It's a Technique my father invented, the Hirashin no jutsu." Came Naruto's answer.

Lloyd nodded as they went to Colette's house where her father, Frank, and her grandmother, Phidra, were waiting.

"Ah Lloyd, Colette asked us to give this to you." Frank said as Lloyd took it and began to read.

"Dear Lloyd and Naruto,

I'm sorry for lying to the both of you, but I care far too much about Lloyd to let him get involved. I've truly been blessed to have a friend like him all these years. I want him to live a long life in the new world. Goodbye

Colette."

"This is a will." Naruto stated

"Yes. You see about Colette, she…" Phidra began but was cut off by an explosion.

"Never mind this now lets find out what's going on!" Naruto near shouted

They exited the house and could tell immediately what was happening. The village was on fire and there were men in red outfits and steel helmets running towards the center of town.

"Desians." Lloyd growled.

They headed for the center of town to find all the townspeople being addressed by a Desian.

"Lloyd Irving come forth!" he shouted. Lloyd stepped forward.

"Damn it, you've come to attack the village again? First you attack the chosen and now this!" he growled

The speaker and another with a crossbow started laughing

"Us? Attack the chosen? I see now, 'they' must be after the chosen." He said

Naruto spoke up "Mind telling us who they are exactly?"

He stiffened as a powerful chakra source approached in the form of an aqua haired man with some kind of tube for an arm. (A/N: it looks like a yellow cannon made of plastic.)

"You have no right to ask us any thing and we have no business with you, stand aside human." He said in a cocky voice. Naruto growled. The man answered Naruto's question anyway.

"I am Forcystus of the five grand cardinals. Lloyd Irving, you a human, have been found guilty of breaching the non-aggression treaty by coming into contact with host body F134"

Naruto sighed.

"Was this treaty on paper?" he inquired.

Forcystus nodded.

"It was"

Naruto scowled.

"Treaties aren't worth the paper they are written on."

The villagers gasped in shock. Forcystus shook his head and went back to his speech.

"Lloyd, have prepared a suitable opponent for your crime."

A tall creature made of twisted green flesh and wearing a white rag came forward limping like a zombie. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'It has a human chakra source. Who is or was that?'

It limped toward Lloyd and Genis. Naruto turned and said

"This is your fight. I won't help unless I have to."

They nodded and the duel began.

Lloyd charged forward and swung his wooden swords at the beast. He continued hitting it while dodging its attacks while Genis was building up mana in the background. Suddenly Genis shouted.

"Lloyd duck! Fireball!"

The monster took all three fireballs straight to the chest as Lloyd continued his assault. The creature swung one of its massive hands and sent Lloyd flying while Genis launched another spell at it.

"Aqua Edge!"

Blades of water shot from his weapon (a kendama) and struck the creature which gave a piercing roar and collapsed not moving. Forcystus smiled an insane grin.

"That is the Exsphere from the Angelus project we have been searching for! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO! This is a memento of my mom who you Desians murdered!" Lloyd shouted.

Forcystus looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…"

He was cut off by the creature grabbing him from behind. The creature spoke

"Ugh… Lloyd, Genis. Run away hurry."

Genis and Lloyd looked like they were going to be sick.

"That sounded like Marble…" they stuttered out.

"Genis you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye." 

And with that marble exploded wounding Forcystus in the process. Genis began to scream as he picked up the Exsphere that came off of Marble when she exploded.

"Marble… MARBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Forcystus' guards lifted him up as he spoke.

"Lloyd so long as you have that Exsphere, we will always come after you. Always!"

And with that the Desians left leaving the villagers alone. The mayor spoke.

"Look what you've done!"

Lloyd hung his head

"I'm…." he began but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't say it Lloyd you did your best to save that woman, didn't you."

One woman shouted out.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there anyway!"

Naruto growled dangerously.

"So as long as you're not the one rotting there it's alright?"

He shook his head.

"Back home we have a saying 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are far beneath that'"

He placed his hand on Lloyd and Genis' shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go find and help Colette."

The mayor stupidly opened his mouth again.

"I command you to come back here"

Naruto looked at him and said the obvious thing.

"You're a few noodles short of a ramen bowl, aren't you? If we listen to you we will be worse than trash. If we don't were just trash. I know which one I would pick. Let's go."

And with that the three of them stepped out of the village gates and into the world.

Lloyd gave a bitter sweet smile.

'I guess it's true what they say: a journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I don't think I've ever typed that much in my life! Well that's it for now.

Ja Ne

Death


	3. Of Deserts, Capture and Invincible Ramen

Welcome to chapter two. I apologize for the incredibly long, looooooooong, delay I'm just REALLY lazy and I'm essentially writing this story with out much input from the others. Also this is where I begin to deviate from Synica's version. Once again, DON'T KILL ME. Also you may notice a difference in the writing quality halfway through the chapter. I started writhing this half a year ago, wrote other stories, and then returned to this one. The plot begins to pick up here. We go from the banishment to the Ossa Trail in one chapter. I hope this is long enough to apologize. The story will be updated faster I guarantee it!Enjoy chapter two- Of Deserts, Capture and Invincible Ramen

Disclaimer- I see nothing. I hear nothing. I know nothing. I OWN NNOTHING.

(He he, Hogan's Heroes reference)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Triet House of Salvation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Drifting Swordsman, the Mage and the Jonin traveled south from the village and arrived at a house of salvation.

"Where are we," Lloyd asked aloud.

"This is a house of salvation Lloyd. It's a place run by the Church that allows travelers to rest," Genis explained.

"Then Colette might have come through here!" Lloyd shouted.

"Seeing as she is the Chosen it is very likely that she stopped here to pray for travelers as well as to rest. Why don't we ask around and see what we can find?" Naruto suggested.

So the trio split up to search for anyone who may have known where the chosen went. Eventually they found a peddler who said she was heading for Triet, an oasis town that lay in the desert to the south. They left for the town, Lloyd complaining about the heat before they had even entered the desert. Naruto sighed.

'_This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong journey' _he thought.

"No shit, kit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached Triet by noon on the next day. The three (plus Noishe) entered the town, yet immediately hid behind a now confused dog. Ahead there were a group of Desians gathered around in a circle.

"Alright, the criminals name and description are on the wanted poster so put them up around the town," the apparent leader of the small group stated.

"SIR!" the others chorused.

They split up and one placed a poster in front of what Naruto assumed was the inn. After the man had departed the three took a closer look at the poster.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… **The hell?"**

The poster showed a… very bad… drawing ….of Lloyd.

"The hell?" Lloyd questioned unknowingly echoing the demon's words.

"This is good. They shouldn't be able to find you with this… I think" Genis said unsure.

"Either way we should probably move away from the poster." Naruto pointed out.

The group headed in to what they assumed was the market and, while Genis went to restock on food, gels and other supplies, Naruto and Lloyd looked over the weapons and armor displayed at the bazaar.

As they looked over the many weapons Naruto, had an idea.

"Lloyd, Genis come here for a minute!"

The two of them trudged over to the jinchuriki. Naruto rummaged around in his weapons pouch for a minute and eventually came out with three pieces of paper. He handed one to each of the boys who stared at both him and the paper in confusion.

"Ano… what are these for?" Lloyd asked

"These are called Mana Paper," Naruto explained, "they will be able to tell me which of the elements your mana leans most to as this would affect the conductivity of the mana in your weapons, and in Genis' case, which element of spells you would learn easiest"

"…Conductivity?"

Genis sighed.

"Lloyd, he means that if your mana alignment matches your weapons it would be easier to channel mana through your swords."

"Oh… so how does the paper work?"

Naruto placed one between his fingers and lifted it into the air.

"Watch"

The paper split vertically down the middle as if it had been cut by a razor blade. Lloyd and Genis stared.

"Cool!" They chorused.

"Just channel a bit of manna in to your paper," Naruto said.

A few seconds later, Lloyd's paper also split in half. Naruto looked slightly surprised.

"Lloyd, you have the same alignment that I do, Wind."  
The looked over to Genis and Naruto gasped in shock. Genis' paper had split into six pieces: one burned, one got wet, one crinkled, one turned to dust, one froze, and the last one vanished in a burst of light. After gaping for a few moments Naruto began to chuckle.

"Well Genis it looks like you are aligned with every element save darkness," Naruto explained.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you can use any kendama with equal ease as long as it isn't aligned with darkness."

After this Genis had picked a water-aligned kendama, while Lloyd chose wind-aligned blades in the style of sabers. Since Naruto did not purchase any weapon Lloyd got curious.

"What weapon do you use Naruto?"

Naruto smiled as he reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew two objects from them. They were iron knuckles with blades attached to the end (Trench Knives).

"These were given to me by a teacher of mine," he explained.

"They're kind of small for weapons aren't they?"

Naruto smirked.

"Not if I use them to channel my Mana."

Lloyd looked on expectantly. Naruto smirked.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to do it Lloyd… if you can prove you have control over your Mana element."

Lloyd pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio approached the seer's tent and went inside. Naruto looked around the tent. He had a severe disbelief in the seer's abilities. As far as he knew, only Jii-san had the ability to get that damn crystal ball of his to work. He and Ba-chan both tried to figure out how the thing worked and failed spectacularly.

"…for he chosen?" he heard Lloyd ask.

"Yes I can. That will be one hundred Gald." The 'seer' said pepily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Before we pay prove, that you can use the crystal ball."

The 'seer' smiled sheepishly.

"Um…I can't really use it…"

Lloyd and Genis facefaulted. Naruto smiled and handed her 100 Gald. She smiled.

"I over heard them saying about going to the Triet Ruins."

Naruto smiled again.

"Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I'm an Idiot!"_

"**What else is new?"**

Naruto growled at the kitsune warning him to shut up as he raced across the desert.

'_I took my eyes off Lloyd for five minutes and the idiot gets himself kidnapped!'_

Naruto had gone into the inn to find the three of them a room for the night, and when he returned Lloyd and Genis were gone.

He spotted a group of figures up ahead and sighed when he saw it was Genis, Kratos, Raine and Colette.

"Naruto!"

Genis' shout gained the attention of the others.

"Where is the little moron?"

The others could see that Naruto was angry and wisely decided it would be best not to annoy him at the moment. Kratos answered his question.

"This way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Triet 'Human Ranch'**

The group arrived at the ranch. Naruto stepped forward, brandishing his trench knives and swinging them at the guards. The guards, who had raised their blades to defend themselves, were shocked that their blades were cleaved cleanly in half by the wind surrounding Naruto's knives.

The rest of the break in happened like that, Naruto and the others fought their way through the waves of Desians as they headed for the core of the base. They protected Raine as she solved a puzzle that was connected to the locks in the base. Apparently, you had to electrify pillars to get the large purple box with the word GAMECUBE on the top (A/N: Wink, Wink!) to get the colors on the floor to match. They eventually entered the bases control room where they found Lloyd getting attacked by someone Genis Identified as Botta and two Desian foot soldiers.

"Guys!"

Lloyd shouted happily and the group quickly engaged the Desians. Naruto lept at Botta while Lloyd, Collete and Kratos attacked the soldiers while Genis provided magic support and Raine provided healing. The systematic annihilation of the soldiers caused Botta to be quickly outmatched by the group. Naruto cleaved his blade in half using his wind natured Chakra.

"Damn! I underestimated your abilities."

Botta cursed and threw his blade on the ground before retreating. Lloyd looked to the others, but shrank back when Naruto glared at him. Raine stepped forward and picked op Botta's discarded blade.

"Isn't this a…?"

Lloyd, grateful for the distraction, responded.

"Hey! That's an Exsphere!"

Raine looked at him.

"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened. I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused you."

Kratos grunted.

"We should continue this discussion elsewhere."

"Indeed," Raine agreed, "Lloyd perhaps you can tell me about Exspheres when we arrive in Triet."

"Sure!"

On that note the group headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Triet inn, Midnight

"… I see so Exspheres increase the abilities of the user. Fascinating."

"Yes, but you cant equip one without a Key Crest."

Lloyd was explaining Exspheres to Raine.

"Can't you make a crest?" Collete suggested. It was Kratos who answered.

"A key crest must be made of inhibitor ore, and only dwarves know how to process it."

"I see…," Raine quickly moved to her pack and emptied its contents onto the floor. "Then is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?"

Genis' eyes widened.

"Nee-chan! Did you bring all of this from our house?" This was followed by Lloyd's "It's all junk!" for which he was slapped by Raine.

"This is a sword from the Balcruf Mausoleum, and yellow ore from the Hima mines…"

Lloyd picked an object up.

"This is…!"

Raine saw what he was looking at.

"Ah, that. I found it by the Human Ranch. It was engraved with angelic language so I took it home."

"Sensei! This is a key crest!"

Kratos looked at it.

"The crest is half worn off its unusable like this."

"I can fix that!" Lloyd grinned, "Don't worry professor tomorrow you'll be able to equip that Exsphere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, as Lloyd was giving the Exsphere to Raine, Naruto was giving Gamakichi a report to take to Tsunade. As 'Kichi left, Naruto became aware of Lloyd approaching. He turned and glared at him. Lloyd shrank back at the killing intent Naruto was radiating.

"What?" he questioned.

"I turn my back for five minutes and you get yourself kidnapped! Lloyd do you have any idea of the danger that pus the group in, Colette in?"

Now many people may say Naruto is oblivious to things like relationships and that's true… to an extent. He realized too late that Hinata had a crush on him. It was only after she and Shino started dating that he understood. He was happy for her even though he was yelling at himself about how much of an idiot he was. But while Naruto may have been oblivious to others affections towards himself he had a very acute sense of the relationships of others. He could see that Lloyd and Colette were in love, even though neither of them realized it. It was by attacking this affection that he was able to get through to the swordsman. Lloyd flinched.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed.

"Apologizing can't change the past Lloyd. But it can help you realize what you need to do in the future."

Lloyd nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Starting tomorrow I'm going to begin training You, Colette and Genis."

Lloyd looked like Christmas had come early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Gah!"

Lloyd fell out of bed after being shoved in the side. He hit the floor to find a grinning Naruto staring at him.

"Get dressed and meet me at the oasis."

Lloyd got up and noticed the position of the… MOON! Martel! It was only five in the morning! He got dressed and entered the lobby of the inn, finding a equally tired Genis and Colette there. He looked at them.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto."

The trio headed for the oasis where Naruto was waiting for them. He smiled.

"Ah good! Now I want you three to run around the oasis 5 times to warm up!"

Lloyd and Genis groaned while Colette tried to smile, and failing, as they began their run. Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to have allot of fun training my new genin…"

"So will I."

The trio finished their run, panting in exhaustion. Naruto smiled at them.

"Now I'm going to teach you a technique I happen to be a master of."

Lloyd and Genis looked on eagerly and even Collete was excited. She hated feeling useless compared to Lloyd and Genis in a fight. Naruto grinned as he finished his sentence.

"…Climbing trees!!"

Cue facefault. Lloyd was angry.

"What kind of…!"

"Without hands"

The trio was dumbstruck.

"What…?" They asked in unison.

"Watch."

Naruto walked toward one of the palm trees surrounding the oasis… and walked straight up it."

The trio grinned. Lloyd summed up their thoughts.

"Cool."

The training of the next generation of squad seven had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day

**Triet Ruins**

The Group had left for the ruins after Genis made it to the top of his tree. Naruto had noticed that, unlike his own squad. The camaraderie that existed between these three made them inseparable they complimented each other's strengths and covered each other's weaknesses in a way his team never did.

As the group arrived at the entrance to the ruins, Noishe Lloyd's pet… whatever began to react strangely. This alerted Kratos who was immediately on guard. His reaction was greeted by the attack of Fire elementals, which the group quickly dispatched, though both Naruto and Kratos noticed that the others were taking more hits than they should have, prompting Kratos to speak out.

"This is going to be a nuisance."

Lloyd, being ever oblivious, responded with "What?" causing Kratos to shake his head.

"Nothing. Anyway it would be best if you all learned techniques to defend yourselves."

"You mean like self defense training?"

"Not quite, Chosen. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

Naruto listened to Kratos' instructions discovering that the technique was similar to something Neji had devised and taught to him as a variant of the Kaiten (Heavenly Spin). After the group learned their respective techniques, and naming them as Naruto kept the name Kaiten as a tribute to its creator.

"Marvelous!!!"

Raine's outburst startled everyone except Genis. She bent over to look at the stone covering the entryway.

"This is polycarbonate, a material developed during the Ancient war to defend against magic! Oh! Feel the smooth surface it's wondrous!"

As Raine ranted Naruto was thinking.

'Polycarbonate… I've heard that before…'

"**Kit, It's another word for plastic."**

An idea hit Naruto like a Chidori to the lung. He unsealed a cup of ramen as the others were focused on Raine and spat a Gogokyo (sp?) No Jutsu at it… and it came out unharmed. Silently thanking Kami for the invincible ramen he picked up the conversation again as Collete placed her hand on the Oracle Stone opening the entryway. The group descended into the fiery pits of the ruins of old Triet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After solving an annoying puzzle involving torches and moving platforms, the group had finally reached the alter. Both of the elves and Naruto easily felt the build up of Mana, which Genis commented on.

"So much mana is welling up!"

A brilliant red flash appeared and when it vanished it left three creatures in it's place, the Kustach (Sp?) and Kustachlings (Again Sp?). Naruto removed a water bottle from his jacket as Lloyd, Colette and Kratos charged. Genis and Raine began to cast spells while he began performing a Jutsu using the water in the bottle and what little moisture was in the air to cast a Suton: Suryuendan (Water release: water dragon projectile) at the creatures. He used the water this left, as well as the water Genis was conjuring, to continue to launch water dragons at the creatures. After a while the Kustachlings were dead and the Kustach was on it's last legs, Naruto decided to end it. He crossed his fingers in a T shape and called out:

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones of Naruto came into existence and all launched one Suryuendan at the beast killing it. Lloyd, Genis and Colette stared at Naruto in awe. Naruto simply rubbed his head sheepishly. A light began to shine from the alter and Colette stepped toward it.

"O Goddess Martel… Great protector and nurturer of thy earth… Grant me Thy strength."

The light began to shine brighter and soon an angel, who Colette called Remiel, appeared and began to speak.

"Good work chosen. The guardian of the seal has fallen and the seal of Fire had been released. We of Cruxis bless this event and herby grant you the power of the Angels!"

Multi-colored lights flew down from the ceiling and entered Colette's body. Soon after, glowing wings made of mana appeared on her back. Remiel spoke again.

" The angel transformation is not without pain. Be strong and endure. Head East, across the sea. In that distant land you will find the next seal."

As he began to leave Colette called out to him.

"Wait! Please wait! Are you really my fath…?"

"Head East to the next seal Colette, my beloved daughter."

"Fath- Father! So you really are my father!"

After Remiel left Genis and Lloyd began to pester Colette about how cool her new wings were. Naruto however had flashbacks of a certain Uchiha …

"…Ship right?"

Naruto came out of his reminiscing at talk of travel. Kratos spoke next.

"Yes, and the nearest port to here is Isoold. It's on the other side of the Ossa Trail."

Naruto spoke up.

"So… what are we waiting for?"

As the group appeared at the entrance to the ruins, Colette collapsed. It took Kratos to convince them that it was most likely a part of the Angel transformation. After resting in camp for the night, Colette was well enough to travel and the Group headed toward the Ossa Trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Death-

**Finaly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I managed to write the damn thing! Again I apologize for the delay. The new chapter will come out sooner than this one. Also future chapters may be titled with songs. The next chapter is called "Strike of the Ninja" By Dragonforce.**

**Care to guess what I'm referencing XD**


	4. Strike of the Ninja

**Death-**

**Faster updates ahoy!!!!!**

**Chapter Three- Strike of the Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go, we will be by your side  
For the Spirit of Ninja will carry the night"**

**-Strike of the Ninja by Dragonforce**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ossa Trail**

The group had reached the beginning of the Ossa trail and they continued on their way. A voice rang out across the small path they were on.

"Stop!"

Naruto immediately went on guard and started scanning the area. Looking up he saw a young woman, probably nineteen like himself, with black hair pulled in to a Sikamaru- esque pineapple style. She was wearing…

Naruto's eyes widened.

'_A shihaksho!'_

Shihakshos were traditionally worn by members of prodigious clans in battle. The girl's shihaksho was purple on the outside, and he could see a small amount of pink on the inside.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_A shihaksho is usually only worn by ninja. That means she must be a kunoichi'_

He became even more alert when she continued.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

Colette smiled.

"Oh! That's me!"

The kunoichi glared coldly at her.

"Prepare to die!"

Both Naruto and the kunoichi moved forward towards Colette and they both reached her at the same time causing Colette to trip backwards over a lever in the ground.

…Wait what?

A door opened underneath Naruto and the kunoichi and they both fell thirty meters down and into what looked like a mine tunnel. They both reached in to a weapons pouch on their belts and the trapdoor closed and covered them in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both took out…

…Lanterns.

The two stared at each other sizing their opponent up. Naruto spoke first.

"Temporary truce until we can find a way out?"

The kunoichi nodded.

"Agreed."

The two turned to walk down the tunnel. Naruto looked at the kunoichi.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The kunoichi looked at him oddly. Naruto shrugged.

"My name."

The Kunoichi nodded and responded in kind.

"Fujibayashi Sheena."

She looked at him.

"Is there any way you could let me kill her."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Damn. Well worth a shot."

Naruto smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked down the tunnel, easily dispatching the monsters with kunai. They moved hesitantly, not wanting to give their skill away to the other. They eventually reached a boarded up area. Naruto heard Lloyd and the others on the other side. He looked at Sheena.

"You kick it down and I get a 4 second head start?"

Sheena nodded.

"Fine."

She kicked the door open and Naruto sprung forward, twisted around and landed in front of Colette. She tripped again. Lloyd and the others looked at him.

"Naruto!"

"Pay attention!"

Kratos' shout caused Lloyd, Genis, and Raine to notice Sheena in the caves entrance. They all stood and drew their weapons. Naruto took out his trench knives and stood guard with Kratos over Colette. Sheena spoke.

"All of you, Prepare to die!"

She drew out a card and threw it at the ground. In a burst of smoke, a red creature with a bird like head appeared. Naruto's eyes widened again.

'_Now she has a Shikigami?!' _(A/N: No not a Shinigami a Shikigami- a guardian summoned from, or made of, paper.)

Sheena charged at Naruto and Kratos while the Shikigami moved to attack the others. Naruto nodded to Kratos and then stepped in to engage Sheena. Kratos got the message and moved to help the others with the Shikigami.

The two Shinobi quickly engaged, Sheena's kunai meeting Naruto's knife. She lept back when her kunai was cut cleanly in half. She looked at it for a moment before drawing out two white cards from her Shihaksho. They looked at each other and charged again her cards meeting his knives.

The two moved as if in sync, nether could gain an edge over the other. Their fighting was so swift and elegant one would not think they were fighting but dancing and in a way they were. The two danced the elegant dance of death.

Sheena jumped backward and began to flick through hand seals. Naruto noticed and began to flick through seals of his own.

"Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu (Fire style: Fire Dragon Missile)!"

"Suiton: Suryuendan!"

Sheena's fire dragon met Naruto's water dragon, causing the entire area to be covered in a thick layer of steam. Sheena cursed.

"Damnit, where the fuck are you1?!"

Naruto smirked and decided to pay tribute to an old friend of his.

"Eight Points…"

His voice carried through the steam with a kind of haunted echo.

"Lungs, liver, kidneys, sub-clavian artery, aorta, inferior vena cava, brain, heart. Now which shall I choose?"

Though the tribute to the famous swordsman was lost on Sheena, she still felt some fear from the words…

Until Naruto dropped right in front of her with a shout of "Boo!" causing her to jump backwards. Naruto began to laugh hysterically.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Haha!"

She glared at the other ninja before shouting at him.

"Idiot, I'm trying to kill you!"

Naruto sobered instantly.

"No, you're trying to kill my client. There's a difference. But the question is, who hired you to kill her, I wonder?"

Sheena glared at him.

"Nice try."

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Damn. Worth a shot."

Sheena snickered. Naruto laughed. The two looked at each other…

…and were instantly battling again, as if the previous moment never happened.

It was at this point that the others had defeated her Shikigami and returned to help him battle her. Sheena growled.

"Damnit."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like your outnumbered."

She glared at him.

"I'll be back!" (A/N: GO SHEENANATOR!!!! XD)

She quickly drew smoke bombs and threw them at the ground covering her Shuishin (sp?). Naruto sighed.

"Well she's long gone now."

Raine looked at him suspiciously.

"She appeared to have skills similar to your own. Do you two know each other?"

Naruto sighed.

"Not really. Aside from the fact I know her name is Sheena and she has shinobi training I know nothing."

Raine began to mumble to herself, but Naruto's hearing caught it.

"Those clothes. Is she…?"

Kratos spoke.

"We should…!"

Both he and Naruto snapped their heads to the cave Naruto and Sheena had exited earlier. Naruto felt some very dark power.

"**Wasn't me Kit!"**

Kratos looked at him.

"You felt it too?"

"Hai."

The group entered the cave and eventually made their way back to where the two ninja had fallen into the hole. There appeared to be a pile of bones and four swords on the ground.

The skeleton's skull began to glow and it floated up to about three meters. The rest of the skeleton pieced itself together underneath it and once it was whole it lifted the swords and brandished them at the group.

They all drew their weapons and began to attack the Sword Dancer.

"Tiger Blade!"

"Light Spear!"

"Lightning!"

"Photon!"

The attacks connected, yet the creature simply shrugged them off and continued its assault on them. Naruto threw a kunai with a Exploding tag attached and it blew the upper half of the sword dancer off.

"Yes!"

It reformed seconds later.

"Shit!"

The group continued to struggle against the beast.

"Angel Feathers!"

The second the chakrams of light struck the creature it began to writhe in agony. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Colette attack it more!"

With that information, the sword dancer fell in a short order. The creature began to melt into a pool of black shadow. When the shadow vanished a human body was left in it's wake. Naruto gasped.

"Kimmimaro Kaguya?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Isoold**

After Naruto got over the shock of seeing a man he knew had been dead for well over six years, he placed Chakra repressing seals on him and brought him with the group. Currently he was keeping guard over him while the others attempted to find transport across the ocean.

Kimmimaro's eyes slowly began to open. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Finally awake?"

Kimmimaro looked over to him with a quizzical look.

"Where am I? Who are…?"

His eyes widened.

"You can't possibly be that little blonde brat!"

"I don't know what you mean by that. What's the last thing you remember?"

He closed his eyes.

"Fighting that sand boy and the drunken fist master in green."

Naruto looked away.

"Kimmimaro…that was six years ago."

The bedridden man's eyes shot open. He stared at the blonde to try and tell if he was lying.

"…You're not lying are you?"

"Afraid not."

"How did I get here?"

Naruto explained what had happened in the last six years, including the dimensional jump. Kimmimaro summed up the situation with an elegant two words.

"Well…shit."

"You know I haven't got a clue how to get either one of us back, but both of us stand a better chance of living if we work together."

"Fine. Then we have an accord."

When the others arrived saying that they had acquired a ship, the two were ready to leave.

"Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Lloyd.

"Yeah?"

"Who is he any way?"

Naruto gave a kind of half-hearted smile.

"An old friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Death-

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**If any of you have any questions ask away.**

**Yes Naruto will make pacts with the Sylveranti summon spirits.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Palmocosta and French Sweets

**Death-**

**WELCOME to the newest chapter of the Four Horsemen of the End's (Death's Cough Cough) ****Three Worlds Two Evils One Destiny****. This chapter was SUPPOSED to be longer, until I realized that the length that I was going for was insane! It does, however, cover an unexpected battle between those whose lives parallel each other (You figure that out).**

**The group will arrive in Palmacosta and make pain come happen!**

**You know I couldn't remember how to spell **_**Dorr's**_** name when I first wrote this…**

**I haven't played the first game in over a year… I feel ashamed.**

**As for the chapter title, Chocolat is French for Chocolate; in fact that's what my spell check wanted to change it to!**

**You know I just realized, for an action/adventure game it has a Shit-ton of text in it.**

**LLYOD ASPLUND FROM CODE GEASS FTW! (Cameo appearance of choice to the first person who can spot his quote!)**

**Lastly, I have posted challenges for both Naruto and Tales of Symphonia on my profile check them out!**

**I own NOTHING!**

"**Kyubi or Summon Spirit Speech"**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"TWO PEOPLE SPEAKING/YELLING AT THE SAME TIME"

**Palmacosta and French Sweets**

****

**Palmacosta**

**The Port City**

The man who had given them a ride, Max, pulled the ship in to the Palmacosta harbor. Lloyd looked at the man and thanked him.

"What will you do now?"

Max sighed.

"I guess I'll request protection from a Palmacosta warship or something…"

Lloyd nodded and smiled.

"Good luck."

The group of travelers left the harbor and ended up in the marketplace. Naruto grinned. Kimmimaro raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because now I can get things to train my Genin."

"What Genin?"

Naruto pointed to Colette, Lloyd and Genis who were currently looking at new weapons.

"Them."

Kimmimaro looked at the trio.

"I see…"

Naruto looked to the former leader of the Gonoto (Sound Five).

"You know, regardless of your Corpse Bone Pulse, you should probably buy some kind of weapon and some armor." (A/N Death: I cannot for the life of me spell that in Japanese)

Kimmimaro sighed and walked to the booth that was selling armor, looking for something light, and sleeveless. He finally settled on a hardened leather vest. Once he bought it he discarded his Shihaksho (Same as in cannon) so he was left wearing black combat pants, boots and the vest. (Think Deadpool from X-men Origins)

Naruto walked over to the armor shop and noticed a few sets of iron bracers. He purchased them and placed them in his weapons pouch. He grinned in an evil way.

'_There going to be hurting tomorrow.'_

"**I like the way you think, Kit."**

Soon after that they finished their shopping. Lloyd now had another pair of wind-aligned swords and a chainmail shirt, Genis had a new cloak and a neutral kendama, Colette now had a hardened leather guard to wear and she had a pair of light aligned chakrams.

Naruto had tested her elemental alignment on the way over and she had an equal aptitude for light and lightning. After learning of the test, Raine demanded that he test her. She had an alignment with earth and light. With this in mind, she bought an earth aligned staff. Kratos bought himself a sword made of steel. Naruto was unable to determine the man's elemental alignment, yet it was obvious the man himself knew it from how he tested each blade before settling on that one.

The group left the market and headed into town.

…Or at least they tried.

**Crash!**

Colette dusted herself off as she stood up, she began to apologize profusely to the person she hit.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm…"

One of the men with the other girl helped her up and glared at them.

"SORRY!? You think that's going to cut it? Do you know who we are?!"

Kimmimaro raised an eyebrow.

"And we should care because…?"

The girl that Colette had hit looked at the ground.

"Ah! The Palma Potion we just received!"

The Brown haired boy in the back spoke up.

"W-we don't want…"

The boy looked at him.

"You saw what she…!"

A girl in a blue pointed hat looked at the angry redhead.

"Just have them replace it!"

The boy just nodded, still fuming. He turned to Colette and spoke.

"Alright buying a replacement MAY appease my anger." He stated in a high and mighty tone.

Naruto sighed.

'_Always with the egotistical ones…'_

Colette nodded and smiled.

"Alright I'll buy a replacement! I'm sorry!"

The group then walked to search for a place that sold a Palma Potion.

Lloyd sighed in exasperation.

"I don't get it. How could a city famous for its Palma Potion, be OUT OF PALMA POTION!!!!"

Naruto slapped him upside the head.

"Don't get angry over something so trivial, Lloyd."

"We still haven't checked here."

Naruto and the others looked to where Kratos was pointing.

"Marble's…"

Only Naruto and Kimmimaro noticed Genis' muttering as they entered the shop. A pair of Desains were arguing with a young girl who looked to be about twenty.

"Oh please! There's no way anyone would sell that for a price that low!"

A woman of about forty or so behind the counter in the back looked pale as the girl argued.

"Chocolat!"

The girl, Chocolat, turned to the older woman.

"But Mom these are the guys who took Grandma away!"

One Desian had apparently had enough. He stepped forward to attack Chocolat but the other Desian stopped him.

"Wait, we'll exceed our quota for the year."

The two Desains turned to leave and all but Lloyd, Kratos, Naruto and Kimmimaro looked away. After the two had exited the shop, Chocolat spoke to her mother again.

"I'm off to work now Mom!"

The woman looked at her customers and gave a small smile.

"I am sorry about that, my name is Cocao what do you need?"

Raine stepped forward informing Cocao of their need for a Palma potion. She quickly sold one to them for 1000 Gald (Gold).

The group headed back to the people they had run into. Colette handed the potion to the girl. She looked slightly grateful.

"Alright, now let's go!"

The other group sighed at their apparent leader's declaration. The girl in blue spoke up.

"What are we going to do with that book?"

The leader turned to her.

"We're going to sell it to that old man who lives on Hakonasia (sp?) Peak "

The girl who Colette ran into seemed to be in a hurry.

"Come ON!"

The other group left for the exit to town. Kratos sighed.

"Well that nuisance is out of the way…"

Raine nodded in agreement.

"We should probably have a look at the other part of town. It has the government building, the church and the Palmacosta Academy."

The group left the market district to enter the upper half of the port town. They crossed the bridge that led to the upper district and stopped when they reached the other side. A blonde haired man and a young blonde haired girl stood talking to a young brown haired boy. The man looked to be in his mid-forties while the girl and boy both looked to be about eight. The boy spoke.

"Govenor-General, my father was taken to the ranch…"

The Govenor-General smiled at the boy.

"Wait a while child, I'm going to free all the people at the ranch."

The boy's smile could match the sun. He ran home smiling. The Govenor-General's face became slightly somber.

"Let's go Killia."

The young girl spoke.

"Yes father."

The two of them left for the largest building in the town square, which was really a circle Naruto noted with a bit of amusement. Lloyd asked the obvious question.

"Who was that?"

A man to their left turned to them.

"That was Governor-General Dorr, he pledged to fight the Desians after they killed his wife a year ago."

Naruto looked at the others.

"I think we just found our next destination."

The group entered the Government building and saw Dorr, Killia, and another young man, probably in his early twenties, standing next to each other behind a long table. Raine spoke up.

"Hello?"

Dorr looked toward the group.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

Raine nodded.

"Yes, I had been told that the government of Palmacosta had the book of Spiritua in its possession. Is it possible that one of our group members would be allowed to examine the document?"

The man to Dorr's left raised an eyebrow.

"And you are…?"

Colette smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm the Chosen!"

The man frowned and looked at Dorr.

"Governor-General…"

"Yes, Neil, I know."

He snapped his fingers and Naruto and Kimmimaro whirled around to see that a group of guards was blocking their exit. Dorr looked enraged.

"The Chosen was here not a half-hour ago! How dare you, you imposter!"

However the group was saved from a fight by Colette's clumsiness and a child's innocence. The blonde haired pseudo-Angelo tripped, causing her wings to appear. Killia gasped and stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Do you see that father?! She has pretty wings, like an angel!"

Dorr's eyes widened as well.

"Stop! This is indeed the chosen."

The guards returned to their posts. Dorr turned to Colette and bowed his head.

"Please, forgive my foolishness chosen."

Colette smiled.

"Everyone makes mistakes!"

Raine looked at the governor-general.

"You said that the chosen had already been here correct?"

Dorr nodded.

"Yes, but at the time I had no idea that they were impostors. Now they have made off with the Book of Spiritua and a ceremonial bottle of blessed Palma potion…"

It took Naruto, Kratos, Kimmimaro and Raine less than a second to make the connection.

'_That group in the market District!'_

Lloyd growled when it was explained to him.

"I just _knew _there was something fishy about them!"

Naruto looked at Dorr again.

"Is there any chance that someone in the city memorized the contents of the book?"

He shook his head.

"The book was written in the angelic language. Some of the priests at the church might have some of the texts translated, but…"

Kratos nodded.

"I see, then our next stop should be the church."

The group agreed, but as they left Naruto noticed something.

Killia was nowhere to be found.

The trip to the church was a bust, the only interesting things that happened was Colette meeting a pastor she knew and finding that Chocolat worked for the travel agency. The day had ended, so the group booked a room at the local inn.

**Later that Night**

"GAH!"

Genis flipped out of his bed and on to the ground. He looked up and glared at a grinning Naruto, who simply pointed at the window before leaving the room. Genis sighed before putting on his clothes and meeting up with Colette and Lloyd. Naruto soon exited the inn with a smile on his face.

"Good morning!"

He was met with two scathing glares and one half-hearted one. Naruto sighed.

'_She wants to save all lives yet is a fighter willing to kill. That self-contradiction is going to get her killed some day._'

Oh the irony…

Naruto smiled slightly and withdrew the bracers hat he had purchased earlier from his weapons pouch. He handed one pair to each of the three pseudo-genin. Lloyd looked at them with confusion.

"Why are you giving us these?"

Naruto smiled in a creepy way.

"You won't know until you try them on, now will you?"

Looking at each other the three shrugged and put on the bracers under their sleeves, or in Genis' case just on his arms. Naruto lunged forward quickly flicking through hand seals and slamming his hands on each of the bracers. The three comically collapsed, dragged down to the ground by their arms. Lloyd gritted his teeth and stood up, his arms being dragged to his sides.

"WHAT THE… MMPH!"

Naruto had shoved his hand over Lloyd's mouth and pointed to the inn. Lloyd turned a bright shade of red as Naruto removed his hand.

"Those bracers have been hit with seals, a spell to make them heavier depending on the amount of mana I put into them. You three will wear them at all times, except when bathing."

Genis asked the obvious question.

"Why?"

"Because this will increase your physical strength and stamina. Now before we begin mana control exercises-"

Colette interrupted him.

"Umm, Naruto? We already can do the tree climbing thing."

"You didn't think that was the only exercise I knew did you?"

The trio looked sheepish; Naruto shook his head before continuing.

"As I was saying, before we begin I wanted to have all three of you go on a morning jog with me around the city, to help get used to the idea of using weights of course."

His grin told them he just wanted to watch them struggle.

The group of four ran all throughout the port, the market and the government area. They were heading for the ship construction yard where the Palmacosta militia was building a steam powered battleship. They reached the water when Naruto stopped moving.

"Okay, enough!"

The trio collapsed and panted heavily.

"Now I'm going to show you the next level of mana control."

Naruto walked out to the edge of the dock…

And kept walking.

Even across the water.

The trio's eyes widened to the size of Colette's chakrams. Naruto grinned.

"The trick to this exercise is similar to tree climbing. You have to channel mana to your feet, but this time you to release it in a steady stream to keep yourself from going under."

He walked back on shore.

"Give it a try!"

The trio channeled mana to their feet and took a step onto the water.

And immediately went under.

Naruto smirked, and in his mindscape Kyubi was laughing hysterically. The friends lepped out of the water all shouting the same thing.

"COLD!"

Naruto grinned sadistically.

"All the better reason not to fail, right?"

All three of them, even Colette, glared at him. He laughed as they continually tried and failed.

It was some time later when he noticed it. A figure was approaching them.

A figure he recognized.

A female figure he recognized.

And judging by her widened eyes, she recognized him too. In a flash of purple and black…

Card met Steel once again.

Sheena and Naruto stared each other down as their weapons pushed against each others, trying to gain an edge. Naruto called out to the Neo-squad7.

"Colette, Lloyd, Genis! Head back and tell the others I might be a little late."

The three saw the battle that was obviously about to begin, and wisely listened to their Sensei's words. The three of them headed back to the inn as Naruto and Sheena continued to stare at one another. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you just let your target escape right, Sheena?"

She smirked.

"Yeah but right now, I just want a rematch, Kitsune-kun."

Naruto raised his other eyebrow.

"Kitsune-kun?"

She grinned.

"The whiskers."

Naruto sighed.

"Always the whiskers…"

Sheena pulled back and swung her arm at him. Naruto lept back onto the water, followed closely by the Kunoichi. The two landed several meters apart and continued their stare down. Sheena moved first, launching at Naruto with a quick Shuishin. The two quickly clashed, their weapons pushing against each other as they jumped onto the water. They separated, continuing to stare at each other. Their weapons vanished as they engaged in Taijutsu, Naruto using a style more akin to street brawling than martial arts. He was easily out maneuvered by the kunoichi, so he hopped backwards and began to flick through hand seals.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Three copies of himself popped into existence and quickly rushed Sheena. As she engaged them, Naruto began to draw on a slight amount of Kyubi's chakra. After Sheena had dispatched the clones she noticed the pure malice and killing intent in the air. She quickly turned to face Naruto and her eyes widened at the sight of his. Is eyes had changed from their usual crystal blue orbs to crimson ellipses. His pupils had become slitted, like a cat's. He stared at her with those red, _demonic, _eyes as she started to speak.

"What..?"

"…The fuck am I?"

She glared at him.

"What, ever it's just-"

"A Genjutsu, Right?"

She growled.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

It took her a moment to realize that they had both said that at the same time. Inwardly, Naruto was smirking. He had learned a bit of psychology from Kakashi. However, unlike the Copy-nin, he did not have a sharingan to help with the manipulation of his opponent's thoughts. He simply used Kyubi's chakra to throw them off of their game and then guess their reactions.

Sheena began to flick through hand seals, Naruto copying her. They both finished their jutsu at the same time.

"SUITON: SURYUUENDAN!"

The water dragons both danced with each other before they collided and dissipated. Naruto smirked at her, dispelling the yoki.\

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"Well Shee-Chan, I believe it is time to say good bye."

Sheena readied herself, waiting for whatever attack Naruto was going to use when Naruto grinned.

"Bye-Bye!"

And in a flash of yellow he was gone.

"Damn you, Kitsune-kun."

The group was preparing to leave. Raine looked around.

"Where's Naruto?"

Lloyd answered.

"He told us to-"

**FLASH!**

Naruto appeared in the middle of the group in a flash of yellow. He smiled at them all.

"Ready to go?"

Without another word, sufficiently weirded out by the man's sudden appearance, the group moved on.

**A/N Death:**

**FINALY, COMPLETE, DONE, FINE, OVER, FIN!**

**Sixteen fucking pages! And I'm sorry for the delay. Check out our new challenges and-**

**RING!**

**Death: Yes**

**War: Death?**

**Death: What?**

**War: I'm in your house. STEALING YOUR P0RN!**

**Death: … Wait… I DON'T OWN PORN!**

**XD**


End file.
